The Shimigami
by blueys50
Summary: Issei yang telah kehilangan orang tuanya kembali mendapatkan harapan da ri dengan cara membersihkan melenyapkan para sampah agar tidak ada yang bernasip Sama dengan dirinya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : not own annything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Didalam hutan yang lebat terlihat seorang bocah yang sedang berlari. Pakaianya terlihat compang camping dan sepatunya hilang entah kemana.

ISSEI POV 

TAB TAB TAB

Lari,lari dan lari hanya itu yang itu yang sekarang ia pikirkan. Tanpa memikirkan berapa banyak luka yang ia dapatkan karena ranting-ranting pohon yang ia tabrak. Berawal dari rencana liburan malah menjadi malam petaka karena keluarga nya dirampok dan dibunuh didepan matanya, menyisaka dia seorang.

DUK

Tanpa sengaja kaki Issei tersandung sulur akar

"_Untuk apa aku lari ayah ibu sudah mati sekarang tinggal aku sendiri"_

Tanpa terasa kristal bening mulai berjatuhan dari matanya dan pandanganya mulai kabut.

" Apakah kau baik-baik saja"

"_Suara siapa itu terdengar seperti suara perempuan"_

Issei mulai membuka matanya dan dalam pengelihatannya terlihat seorang perempuan muda yang cantik berambut kuning dan menggunapan dress berenda berwarna orange.

"_Oh great tadi keluargaku dirampok dan dibunuh sekarang bertemu perempuan cantik ditengah hutan lalu apa shimigami akan datang"_

"- LO –LLO HALLO"

END ISSEI POV

"Ya aku baik baik saja jika kau tidak menganggap luka-lukaku tisak ada" ucap issei dengan nada mengejek

" OH maaf dan mengapa wajahmu terlihat sedih kalau mau kau bisa kok cerita kepadaku" ucap gadis itu dengan nada penasaran.

" KAU TAU APA RASANYA KELUARGAKU DIRAMPOK DAN DIBUNUH DI DEPAN MATAMU, MENYISAKAN AKU SENDIRIAN"

" Oh maaf" ucapnya dengan menyesal dan pandangan kasihan

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH PERMITAAN MAAF DARI MU DAN JANGAN PANDANG AKU DENGAN PANDANGAN ITU" ucap Issei denga marah

TES TES TES

"Mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku mengapa kenapa aku"

Cairan bening mulai berjatuhan lagi.

"Tidak enak bukan hidup dengan sampah macam mereka"ucap gadis itu."Bagaimana kalau kita singkirkan para sampah itu kalau kau mau aku bisa kok membantumu"

"Menyinkirkan katamu KAU HANYALAH GADIS KECIL BISA APA KAMU" kini kemarahan Issei sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi

SRETT

Entah perasaan dingin apa yang dirasakan Issei dilehernya dan setelah ia lihat ternyata itu adalah ujung mata sabit yang sangat besar dan setelah ia telusuri dari mana datangnya itu ia kaget dia melihat sabit tersebut menyambung di tubuh gadis tersebut tebatnya bagian lengan.

"_Bagaimana bisa tangannya yang tebuat dari darah dan daging bisa berubah menjadi mata sabit" _

" Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tadi"ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat "manis"

GLEG

Issei dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban tidak.

"Kau pasti kaget bukan tapi mari kita kesampingkan masalah itu dulu bagaimana tawaran yang tadi masih berlaku loh"

" _hm... tak apa aku tak rugi bahkan sakarang aku rela menjual jiwaku kepada iblis sekalipun asalkan biasa membersihkan sampah tidak berguna seperti mereka dari dunia ini"_

"Baiklah ak-"

belum sempat Issei menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi telah didahului

"Setuju dan mulai sekarang kau akan meanjadi meisterku ya" ucap gadis itu dengan nada riang

" _apa yang baru saja terjadi apakah dia bisa membaca pikiranku dan apa itu meister"_

" untuk jawaban pertama adalah tidak dan jawaban kedua meister adalah gelar kepada seorang yang memiliki senjata seperti aku yang bisa berubah menjadi senjata"jawab gadis itu

"_pembohong"_

" Oh ya aku belum meperkenalkan diriku dari tadi namaku Namikaze Naru"ucap naru sambil mengulurkan tanganya

" Hyondou Issei dan kau bilang kau bisa berubah menjadi sejatu aku mau lihat" ucap issei dengan antusias sambil menjabat tangan naru

BUM

kini ditanganya ada sabit berwarna hitam legam dengan tinggi seukuran orang dewasa

" Wow keren" seru Issei sambil mengayun-ayunkannya.

"Hentikan bodoh aku bukan mainan" ucap Naru dalam mode sabitnya

"Maaf dan bagai mana kalau kita keluar dari hutan ini" ucap Issei sambil berjalan keluar dari hutan tanpa mendengarkan pendapat Naru.

Sesampainya diluar hutan Issei dikejutkan dengan melihat kedua penjahat yang membunuh keluarganya berjalan kearahnya.

" Akirnya kau keluar juga bocah kami sudah lama menunggumu keluar dari hutan itu dan kau kembali membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kami" ucap P1

"Oh ternyata penjahat takut masuh hutan sunggu berani dan satu satuya oleh-oleh yang akan kuberikan hanyalah kematian" balas Issei dengan nada menghina.

" Apa katamu sepertinya kau sudah rindu dengan keluargamu sampai meng-"

SLASH

belum selesai P2 selesai berbicara kepala dan tubuhnya telah berpisah dan jatuh ke tanah

"KURANG AJAR KAU BOCAH" teriak P1 sekaligus mengambil pistol dari dalam bajunya dan mengarahkannya ke pada Issei

"MATI KAU BOCAH"

DOR

SLASH

P1 tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia melihat Issei membelah peluru dengan sabitnya

" aku...mati...**JANGAN BERCANDA AKU MATI KAREN SAMPAH SEPERTIMU JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA**" tanpa terasa nada bicara Issei mulai menjadi lebih berat dang mengerikan.

" MONSTER"

DOR DOR DOR

P1 mulai menembaki denga asal tapi tidak ada satupun peluruyang mengarah ke Issei

"**YA AKU ADALAH MONSTER DAN SAMPAH RENDAHAN SEPERTIMU TELAH MEMBANGKITKAN AMARAH MONSTRE TERSEBUT**"

SLING

Issei menebas P1 secara vertikal hingga tubuh P1 terbelah menjadi dua

DEG DEG DEG

Pandanga Issei mulah kabur dan ia pingsan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hai minna-san bagaimana fic ke duaku baguskah oh ya tolong beri saran,komentar,typo kalian di kotak reviuw ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : not own anything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Dimana ini yang aku ingat aku membunuh para sampah yang membunuh Otou-san dan Okaa-san " _dalam pandangan Issei hanya ada hamparan padang rumput dang dua sosok yang samar-samar

Issei kini tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat." Otou-san,Okaa-san apa itu kalian"

" Issei sudah waktunya kami pergi jagalah dirimu baik-baik"

" Kami akan ke arah sana dan kau kembali ya~"

Tak ada jawaban dari Issei tapi entah kenapa matanya tidak memancarkan kehidupan malahan seperti boneka." jadi kalian berniat untuk meninggalkanku ya"

"Tidak Issei maksudkami bukan be-"

"**PEMBOHONG KALIAN PASTI SENANG BUKAN TIDAK MELIHATKU LAGI**" nada suara Issei kini sudah jauh berbeda dan entah kenapa di sekelilingnya mulai muncul aura hitam kelam dari dalam tubuhnya, semakin lama auranya semakin banya sampai sampai tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh disekitarnya mulai layu.

"Hentikan Issei beraninya kau meneriaki Oka-"

"**DIAM KALIAN PARA SAMPAH HANYA MENGOTORI DUNIA INI LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MATI**" Aura milik Issei mulai mengelilingi tangan kanannya dan mulai memadat menjadi Sabit besar yang dikelilingi aura yang tidak mengenakan dan terasa dingin.

SRET

Tubuh mereka terbelah menjadi dua dan lenyap menjadi abu dan lama kelamaan dunia disekitarnya muai retak dan pecah menjatuh kan dirinya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" hah...hah... ternyata cuma mimpi"nafasnya tersegal segal dan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan membasahi pakaiannya.

"_Tunggu dimana ini" _dia berada di kama dan disekelilingnya ada meja belajar dan lemari. Ditengah kebingungannya ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

TRET

" oh kau sudah bangun ne Issei-kun"

Kini dihadapan Issei terlihatlah naru dengan baju one piece putih dan jeans pendek

" Naru kenapa kau ada disini dan kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku ingat " tanya Issei dengan penasaran

Naru memberikan Issei pandangan aneh." tentu saja karena ini apartementku baka"

Di dahi Issei kini mulai muncul perempatan tapi ia mengabaikannya " dan untuk pertanyaannya satunya akan memamkan waktu lama yakinmau mengetahuinya"

Dengan antusias yang tinggi Issei mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Meister adalah gelar yang diberikan Shimigami-sama kepada manusia yang memegang senjata Shimigami seperti-"

" Apa ada yang lain juga dan Shimigami apa maksudnya" terkejut yan ia terkejut bagaimana tidak Shimigami dan naru adalah senjata milik shimigami dan tunggu.. dan yang lainnya berati ada orang lain yang bernasib sama seperti yang lainnya.

BLETAK

"Aku tidak suka ucapanku disela jadi baiklah mari kita lanjutkan Tugas kita adalah melenyapkan dan menjabut nyawa dari ras manapun. Itu semua terserah padamu dn semakin kuat nyawa mahluk yang kamu ambil semakin banyak bayaran yang kamu da -"

" ap-" Issei cepat cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya sendiri karena tidak ingin terkena pukulan dari naru lagi.

" EHEM dan sebagai tambahan semua meister berlatih di Shibusen"

" em... tadi kau mengatakan tentang Shimigami bagaimana wujudnya shimigami itu" Tanya issei dengan ragu-ragu

Naru berpikir dengan keras dan tiba-tiba muncul bola lampu diatas kepalanya. " dari pada dijelaskan lebih baik kalau kita bertemu secara langsung padanya sekalian memperkenalkanmu kepadanya."

Naru memberi isyarat ke Issei untuk mengikutinya dan sampailah mereka di depan kaca besar yang letaknya di pojokan kamar, Naru mulai menulis-nulis di cermin 42-42-564

" _Aku yakin sosok Shimigami pasti berpakaian serba hitam dan memiliki penampilan mengerikan"_

" baiklah Issei saat Shimigami-sama muncul cepat-cepat beri dia hormat"

Tiba-tiba munculah bayangan dari cermin semakin lama semakin jelas. Badannya mirip golem tapi bedanya dikepalanya ada 3 tanduk dan permukaan kulitnya seperti sisik ular.

" _Jadi ini wujud shimigami sangat mengerikan"_

" Hallo Shimigami-sama namaku Isse-"

" Apa yang kau lalukan disini pelayan Shimigami-sama ,Warth kami ingin bertemu dengan Shimigami-sama bukan dirimu"

" EHH apakah itu benar Naru kalau mahluk semengerikan dia adalah pelanyan seberapa mengerikannya Shimigai-sama itu" entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba tiba menegang setelah mengatakan hal itu.

" _Kenapa mereka memberikan pandangan seperti itu_"

" Naru apa monyet tanpa itu memang selalu bersikap aneh seperti itu " tanya Warth dengan naa menghina

" _kurang ajar kau mahluk jelek, Naru ayo cepat bantah dia aku ingin melihatnya kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya" _

" Biasa nya lebih parah"

" _Hiks..hiks bagaimana kau bisa berkata sekejam itu"_

" Aku memang kejam jadi terbiasalah." entah kenapa diwajahnya terbentuk senyum yang lama-lama menjadi seringai " dan kau Warth cepat panggi Shimigami-sama kesini"

" Oh -hoam- dia ada ruangannya"jawabnya dengan malas."mari kuantar"

Semakin lama sosok Warth semakin mengecil dan hilang.

" _kenapa dia meninggalkan kita disini, niat menagntar tidak sih"_

" Ayo kita susul Warth"

" Bagaimana kita menyusulnya ?" tanya Issei dengan penasaran dan tanpa peringatan sebelumnya Naru sudah mendorongnya dengan keras ke arah cermin. Dirinya sudah mepersiapkan diri untuk hantaman yang akan terjadi.

"_kenapa hantamannya lama sekali ya"_

Saat ia membuka matanya dilihatnyalah sebuah kastil yang terlihat tak terawat dengan duri-duri panjang, patung tengkorak, patung Grim reaper dan patung mahluk mahluk yang melambangkan kematian lainnya sebagai ornamennya menjadi poin plush untuk menjadikannya sebagai tempat uji nyali.

" Kastil siapa itu"

" kita sudah sampai di Shibusen" jawabnya sambil berjalan ke arah Shibusen.

" TUNG-TUNGGU AKU" teriaknya sambil berlari mengejar Naru karena dai takut sendirian di tempat itu saking takutnya.

Mereka berjalan dengan diam dan tak terasa munnculah kabut di sekelilingnya.

" hei Naru menurutmu kenapa tiba-tiba muncul kabut disekeliling kita?"

" Tenang saja pengecut sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" mereka berjalan dan jalan dan di hadapan mata mereka samar-samar terbentuk bayangan kastil tua.

"_sesuai dugaanku kastil ini terlihat lebih mengerikan kalau dilihat dari dekat"_

Tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil di depan pintu gerbang, terlihat seperti ada lingkaran sihir di depannya.

" sepertinya kita terlalu lama berjalan sehingga Warth meninggalkan kita, dasar tidak sabaran "ucapnya sambil memasuki lingkaran sihir tersebut dan.

" _lebih baik aku cepat-cepat menyusulnya" _tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa diangkat keatas dan lenyap.

-depan pintu kantor Shimigami-

Dilihatlah pintu masuk yang lapuk dan terlihat akan hancur saat ia menyentuhnya. Tapi anehnya saat Naru menyentuhnya pintu ersebut tidak hancur malah terbuka dan meperlihatkan isi ruangan tersebut. Dilihatnya dinding berwarna biru pucat, dilengkapi dengan TV sebesar 24 inci, 2 sofa, 1 meja dengan ukiran tengkorak dan 1 kulkas. Bisa dikatakan ruangan ini cukup mewah jika kau melihat kastil ini dari luar.

" 478 479 500"

Pandangannya teralih dengan suara yang ada di sebelah dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan pakaian olahraga dengan otot disetiap tubuhnya sedang melakukan push up dengan 3 jarinya.

TREK TREK TREK

Dilihatnya seorang bocah dengan jaket tanpa lenagn dan celana training berwarna putihyang sedang meregangkan otot-ototnya dengan seringa jahat sambil memperhatikannya dengan aura yang tidak mengenakan.

Dan saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain

" BO!"

" KYAA-"

Seluruh pandangan tiba-tiba teralih kepadanya.

"Pekikan yang lucu Issei" ucap Naru dengan tersenyum seakan dia baru melihat suatu hal yang pantas untuk ditertawakan.

" Itu karna dia yang mengejutkanku Naru" sambil menunjuk seorang pria dengan topeng rubah dengan kimono berwarna hitam.

" oh dia itu Shimigami-sama" dan sambil menunjuk kedua mahluk yang tersisa di ruangan ini" dan siapa mereka?"

" Setelah aku mendengar dari Warth bahwa kamu membawa seseorang ke sini, aku jadipunya ide utuk membuat dua anak bermasalah ini menjadi teman sekelompoknya dan dengan kamu sebagai pembimbingnya dan untuk seberapa bermasalahnya mereka kau bisa melihat laporannya disana dan kalian cepatlah berkenalan"

" baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu Namaku Issei salam kenal semuanya"

" memiliki kepribadian pengecut dan penakut" tambah naru.

" itu tidak benar "

"sasuke"

" memiliki ketertarikan pada rasa sakit dengan sifat yang suka menyiksa lawan denga haus darah"

"..." Tidak ada tanggapan darinya

" namaku LEE senang berjumpa denganmu" dengan semangat dia mengucapkannya sambil berjabat tangan dengan Issei.

" Memiliki daya tahan tubuh disertai stamina yang luar biasa dan memiliki ketertarikan yang lebih terhadap sejenisnya" 

" a-apa"ucap Issei denag tidak percaya dan memandang Lee dengan jijik.

" Kau jangan berkata seperti itu Naru-sensei dia jadi salah sangka" balasnya tanpa niat mengoreksi.

" dan jangan panggil aku Sensei dampai kalian lulus dari tesku sebagai murid

" tes apa" tanya Issei

" tes melawanku 1 lawan 1"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akhirnya selesai juga maaf karena baru sempat update karena kesibukan dan sebagai ganntinya chapternya sudah ku perpannjang.

Untuk pertannya Pama Thekill:

ya dia dikendalikan oleh Naru, bukan di sini Naru itu senjata senjata itu bisa memilih tuannya sendiri, untuk aura dan bobot sabit akan dijelaskan pada chapter selanjutnya.

karena saya masih baru jadi pastinya sudah wajar kalau banyak kekurangan dan juga terima kasih atas sarannya. Apakah ada kemajuan dalam Chapter ini

terimaksih bagi yang telah me fav,follow dan review.


End file.
